


Ample Beauty

by RueBerries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Fluff, Ignoring the events of infinity war and endgame, Plus-Size Reader, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueBerries/pseuds/RueBerries
Summary: Reader is a plus-size woman that catches the attention of Loki, who happens to like full-figured women. He learns of Midgard’s atrocious beauty standards while taking an interest in the her. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BirdOfHermes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/gifts).



> This is my first fic, I hope y’all like it! Please be nice and feel free to leave positive feedback in the comments.

I stretched, sighing wistfully as my body reset itself. My hands were exhausted from all the typing I had done but I could finally give these papers to Tony. 

I stood and grabbed the papers from the printer, making my way out of the office. I pressed the button for the elevator and got on. Once the elevator dinged I stepped off, making my way to Tony’s office. 

I scanned my ID card and searched for him.  
“Where the hell are you?”

His voice came from around a corner, “Over here!” 

I turned and sure enough, there he was. He was surrounded by huge piles of tech. “There you are. I finished the papers you requested.” 

He stood and brushed his hands off, taking the stack I held out. “Which ones are these? The ones about Nanotech or about Bruce’s new work?”

“Nanotech, Bruce’s assistant is handling his for now.” 

“Sweet. Did you send me the files or is it already set for publishing?” He asked, walking to another end of the garage.

I followed, noticing a tall dark-haired figure out in the lobby. I glanced curiously at him but focused on Tony as responded. “It’s all set. Bruce’s assistant will send me the file for their work and I’ll send that over as well.”

I couldn’t help but look back again. I could feel his stare but I couldn’t tell who he was. “On an unrelated note, who the hell is waiting outside?”

Tony glanced up and sighed. “It’s Loki, he’s supposed to check in with me today since Thor is off world.”

 _Oh. That made more sense. I didn’t like that he was staring at me though._ “Do you want me to let him in on my way out?” 

“Nah, I’ll walk you to the elevator and talk to him out there. He probably won’t stay long anyway.”

We walked out entrance, catching up each other’s personal lives. I spotted Loki in the corner of my eyes and faltered. As we made eye contact his eyes left mine and gave my body a once over again. I shifted slightly tugging my shirt up as he turned towards Tony.

His voice tumbled as he spoke, “Morning Stark. Is there anything you require of me?”

“As long as you don’t plan on leveling New York, then you’re free to go Reindeer Games.” 

I giggled at the nickname, walking towards the elevator. The doors opened and I stepped on, watching as Loki stepped on to the elevator with me. His eyes still seemed to roam over my skin and I was getting tired of it.

I brushed off my irritation and pressed the button. I glanced over my shoulder, hands hovering over the buttons. “Which floor are you going to?” 

He leaned in curiously, his deep voices sending chills down my spine. “The same as you, darling.”

“Uh, okay.” Was my stupid response. I didn’t expect to get flustered over a British giant but here we are. 

The ride was uncomfortably silent. I could feel his gaze upon me, never faltering. _Is he checking me out? Or does he just have a staring problem?_

Once the doors opened, I made my way to the kitchen. My lunch was in the fridge, fresh from this morning. I could’ve left it in my room, but I liked seeing the Avengers here from time to time. 

I looked around but the usual regulars weren’t there. I usually ate lunch later but I didn’t have much to do today so I came a little earlier than usual. Not that I minded the silence, though. I had a book in my bag that I could finish.

I carried my stuff to the dining area and sat in a secluded corner. I ate in peace, focused intently on my book.

I set my book aside and carried my plate to the sink to rinse it off. I added a bit of soap and wiped it down, setting it down to dry after that. I rinsed my hands off and grabbed a towel, freezing when I felt the presence behind me. 

I turned around quickly to see Loki leaning against the island with a smirk on his face. He was so close I could smell his cologne. He pushed off island, coming closer and invading my personal space. His eyes raked down my body and pierced through my soul.

I brushed off my arousal and focused. He may have been attractive, but he was acting kind of shady. I pushed my body to the side to add some distance between us.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

He chuckled, “Many things, Love. Much too many to name aloud.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, I can see that.” 

He raised an eyebrow, the smirk on his face growing. “Feisty aren’t we?”

I scoffed. “Wow.” I spat aggressively. “Listen, if you have an issue with my body, you can keep it to your-fucking-self. I may not fit your beauty standard but that doesn’t give you the right to fucking stare.” 

Confusion filled his features. “What?”

“Did you not hear me? I said-“

“No, I heard you just fine. Why wouldn’t I find you attractive?” 

I blushed, surprised at his words. “Well um- most people don’t find plus-size women attractive...”

“That’s ridiculous. Full figures are just as beautiful as their petite counterparts.” 

His eyes roamed down my body appreciatively. He grinned, “You are living proof of that my dear.” 

I covered my chest with my arm, overwhelmed by his attention. My cheeks heated in embarrassment, unfamiliar to the attention he gave me. 

I responded meekly, “T-thank you.”

He chuckled at my flustered state. “You are quite welcome, Darling.” 

Loki’s gaze flicked down again briefly and he grinned, turning on his heel to leave. As he left I adjusted my shirt, desperately trying to suppress the arousal that slowly overwhelmed me. 

I exhaled, gathering my stuff as I made my way to the elevator. Loki had already left, so I pressed the button. 

“Friday, tell Tony that I’m taking an extra long lunch break. If he objects, tell him he can kiss my ass.” 

“Right away Miss. Anthony Stark has been informed of your request.” 

With that, I walked on to the elevator and prepared myself for a long afternoon of internal torment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this. I’ve had it written for quite a while but something about it was off

A knock on the door dragged me from my focus. I turned around to see Nat, who had already entered and had two coffees in her hands.

I raised an eyebrow, “Already? My shift isn’t over for another half an hour.”

She rolled her eyes, handing me one of the drinks. “Bullshit. You know Stark would let you leave whenever. He just likes to tease.”

“True, but I don’t mind the full shift. It helps me stay ahead of schedule.” 

She shook her head. “You work too hard for that old man.” 

She sat on the desk in front of me, sipping her coffee. “Anyway, how much do you have left to do?”

I saved what I was working on and cleared the majority of my screen. “Not much, I’m gonna send an email real quick and then we can go.”

After I finished, we headed out of the office. We got to the elevator and her fingers hovered over the floor buttons. “Did you bring your clothes today or no?”

“I brought them so we could go straight to the gym today.”

She nodded. “Sweet. Do you wanna try some new stretches today?” 

“Yeah sure! If we have time can you help me with some deep-stretching? My thighs are really sore from the other night.” 

My eyes realized what I said but it was too late. Nat raised a suggestive eyebrow at me as I stuttered to defend myself. 

“I-it’s not like that!” I covered my face in embarrassment. 

I continued, “I was stretching out my splits you freak. You know damn well I don’t have anyone to be getting wild with.” 

She feigned offense, “I’m standing right here.” 

I giggled, following her off the elevator. “Oh please, you’re with Steve. And we both know I’m not your type.” 

We swiped our ID cards and entered. “That’s true. But it doesn’t change that you aren’t kind enough to yourself. You’re hot as fuck and if circumstances were different I would totally get with that.” 

I blushed as we turned a corner. Just my luck. Steve was in the weights area, doing some tricep curls. He looked up at me as we passed and lifted a brow. “Has she been harassing you again? Your cheeks are bright red.”

I groaned and held my face in my hands as Nat chuckled in front of me. 

She shrugged. “It’s not my fault you’re so easy to tease.” 

Steve chuckled at her response and set down the weight in his hands to stretch out her hands.   
He shook his head with a smile. “Don’t tease her too much or she’ll pass out.”

I groaned. “My life would be so much fucking easier if I hadn’t taken this job.”

Nat giggled and dragged me towards the Yoga Studio. “You’re not wrong, little dove. But life would be much more boring without us and you know it.”

She was right so I didn’t bother objecting, just shrugged my shoulders. I stepped into the locker cubby and slipped into my change of clothes. It would be much more comfortable to workout in leggings and a t-shirt than the skirt and blouse I wore for work. 

I walked back out and Nat had already set up the mats. She took a sip of water and began stretching a little on her own. I followed suit as she spoke. “I figured we would start with that pulled muscle of yours. We can do some basic poses to work through it.” 

“That sounds good to me. I think it’s my hamstring, and it’s not too bad of a pull anyway.” I stood and walked over to my mat. Nat lingered next to me, examining my body.

“Go into downward dog for me.” I followed directions, putting my hands onto the ground and pushed into position. I winced slightly, feeling the tug in my thigh. 

“It’s your left, right?” I nodded. She moved behind me and examined the area. I sucked in a breath and tried to relax my muscles.

She pressed her fingers into my skin, kneading the area experimentally. “Does this hurt?”

“A little bit. The massaging helps.” 

“Okay, bring your right leg up for me.” Her hands guided my right leg up, testing my level of comfort. Her fingers pressed into my skin again, massaging it lightly.

“How is this?” 

I sighed softly. “A lot better. Can you extend my right leg further and continue kneading my left?”

“Of course.” Her hands continued their work.

After a few minutes we switched to finish stretching the rest of my leg out. This didn’t take more than ten minutes, and we were back to our regular schedule in no time. We got through half of the new poses before the giggles started.

“Ah!” I exclaimed nervously, leaning against her back as I extended into my scorpion pose. She giggled underneath me, feeling my struggle to balance above her. We held the pose for a little over a minute before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Nat chuckled, “That was even a hard pose, we’ve done both parts individually before.”

I giggled, sitting upright. “I know! I don’t know what came over me.”

She shrugged, smiling. “It’s okay. Should I walk you out today?” 

I shook my head, standing to gather my stuff. “Nah. I’m heading straight to my room so I can shower. Are you staying to workout with Steve?”

She nodded. “Mhmm. I’ll see you later this week?” 

“Yup. I’ll text you in case anything changes.” 

I turned on my heel, waving goodbye as I walked through the gym. 

I spotted Loki in the far corner. Huh. Weird. I hadn’t seen him here until today. Was it because Thor was off-world? He glanced over, making eye-contact with me. My face heated instantly, recalling his . A smirk graced his lips as he checked me out once again.

I blushed furiously under his gaze and walked quickly to the elevator. 

What the hell had gotten into me? I hardly knew him yet the very thought of him left me flustered and aroused like never before. 

I pressed the button to the elevator, thinking of how he stared at me. There was so much raw desire in his eyes, and it was directed at me nonetheless. Movement behind me pulled me from my thoughts. I turned around and was met with the devastatingly handsome sight of Loki.

He was different like this, raw and undefined. It contrasted his usual well put-together self. His skin was flushed and hair pushed to the side, suggestive of another exercise that would leave him in this state.

He spoke, pulling me from my thoughts. “Those leggings compliment your curves quite nicely.” 

“T-thank you.” 

“You are quite welcome, pet.” He walked closer, close enough for our breath to mingle. My skin flushed, heart racing as he got closer. 

He leaned, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. “I hope you know just how captivating you are. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you for a second.”

“...Oh.” My breath caught, catching on to the aroused nature of his words.

He pulled back, smirking at how quickly his words unraveled me. He backed up, his eyes piercing mine as he turned back to re-enter the gym. 

The elevator dinged behind me, and I stumbled on. He glanced back at me and I heard a low chuckle rumble from his chest as the elevator doors closed. 

He would be the death of me, and there wasn’t a thing I could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Loki get distracted while trying to set up a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it’s been seven months but I’m back
> 
> Anyways I wrote this at 3am and believe it or not this is the first smut I’ve ever written

It had been a week since our encounter at the gym. He somehow always found a way to torment me, and though it flustered me to no end, I was genuinely intrigued.

His mischievous nature kept me on my toes, but seeing him come out of his shell made it all worth it. I had a sneaking suspicion this was his first real connection on Earth other than Thor.

A pinch on my arm snapped me back to reality. Loki’s hand slithered away and I swatted it. 

I rolled my eyes as he snickered, gesturing to the couch. “C’mon, I’m really excited to watch this movie with you. I think you’ll like it.”

“And what about it might I like?” 

I bit my cheek, debating telling him why, knowing full well he’d make a big deal of it.

Unsurprisingly, he did exactly that. “I’m beginning to believe you see me as purely mischief.”

I lifted a brow. “Am I wrong?” 

“Not entirely so, but it’s quite a shame. There are many parts to me I wouldn’t be mind sharing.”

The air was so thick it was suffocating. I broke eye contact, eye finding an object of the floor to fixate on. My cheeks we so hot it was overwhelming, and I couldn’t escape from this without giving him an answer.

My heart raced in my chest as I played with the hem of my shirt. Should I? I probably shouldn’t since we were both assets to the Avengers but he was so clearly interested, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t as well.

His warm voice pulled me from my thoughts, likely sensing my conflicted desire. “May I kiss you?”

I nodded, a bit too enthusiastically, which earned a a soft chuckle from him.  
*  
*He turned towards me, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss. One of his held my jaw, the other playing with my hair. His fingers settled on my scalp, tugging lightly eliciting a startled moan from me.

He took this chance to deepen the kiss, shoving his tongue further into my mouth. I sagged into him, grabbing onto his shoulders for stability. His hands moved from my neck to my waist, letting me rap my arms around his neck fully. 

I whined at the loss of contact when he pulled back, his eyes held a mischievous attitude, clearly please with the reactions he got from me.

He grinned, “What did you think of that, darling?”

My cheeks heated up, bashfully glancing to the side. “I uh, really liked it..”

“Perfect.”

Before I could comprehend a response, his hands slid to my ass, effectively lifting me into his lap.

“Ah!” 

His eyes darkened with something sinful as he looked up at me. Caught off guard, I began to worry. “I’m too heavy! Please I don’t want to crush you.”

He wasn’t having any of it. “I am over a thousand years old. Do you truly believe I cannot handle the weight over your body against mine?”

“Well I guess not, but—“

“Then that settles it, love.”

He pulled my body flush against his, seating me directly on top of his crotch. The tent in his pants nudged insistently against my thigh, causing me to bite my lip.

He looked up at me darkly, a satisfied smile on his lips. Fine. Two could play at that game. I leaned in for another kiss, pressing my lips against his. I nipped his lip, moving his hands to my chest as he took over the kiss.

This one was much more heated than the first, our teeth clashed as we explored each other’s mouth. His hands pulled my bra off, tossing it aside and going back for more. 

He weighed them in his hands, caressing lightly before pinching both of my nipples. A strangled groan tore through my throat, arching my back slightly. He swallowed my every noise, taking over the kiss.

His fingers were relentless, swirling and pinching my nipples. Every gasp and moan fueled him forward, and being on the receiving end was such a dangerous game to play. 

Had I gotten myself into a deal with the devil? Probably. Was I going to back down? No chance in hell. If I go down, I go down fighting. 

I swiveled my hips, pressing against his arousal. Oh boy was that a mistake. He growled, his hand grabbing my thighs and bucking his hips. The friction was right against my clothes clit.

The kiss broke and I moaned piteously, burying my face in his neck. 

His hips thrusted shallowly, continuing the to fuel the fire pooling in my stomach. 

My hands grasped at his neck, bracing myself before I fought back again. I pushed back again, in time with his hips. The friction was delightful, hitting every nerve and wetting my panties with arousal. I cried out his name.

“Mmpf, Loki–”

“Fuck.” He growled, bucking his hips again, further ruining my resolve. “Say it again.”

“Loki–!“ 

He groaned at the sound, pulling me into another kiss and moving his hand to my underwear. His hands paused under my skirt, waiting for permission. 

As soon as I gave the go ahead he flipped us over. He crouched above me lifting my legs from his hips as he removed my underwear. He put them in his pocket, moving back above while his hands remained below.

Sweat lined both of our faces as he leaned in for another kiss. He sank a finger into me, drinking in the moan from my lips. His finger curled inside of me, rocking against my spot.

My hands clawed at his back desperately, begging him for more. He obliged me, adding a second finger and picking up speed. His lips trailed down my jaw, sucking bruises into my skin as I fell apart in his hands. 

He grazed my clit and I moaned loudly, hips bucking against him frantically. His other hand covered my mouth, attempt to silence the vulgar moans that escaped me as I neared the edge.

His lips trailed down my chest, leaving marks that were sure to appear the next morning. Sweat dripped down my forehead, my body taught with tension for a release I so badly wanted. My fingernails dug into his skin, eliciting a groan from him as he sped up. His thumb rubbed my clit insistently, sending me over the edge as his other fingers continued to curl inside of me.

My back arched into him dramatically, my chest touching his for just a moment as I convulsed. His hand did what it could to silence me, but I was too far gone, thrashing hopelessly in his grip as he brought me down from my high.

Although I could not see it, his eyes watched me with a dark fascination, saving the lewd visual of my eyes rolling back into my head as I shivered against him.

He removed his hand from my mouth, and the other from my cunt as he helped lift me back up. My legs were jelly at this point.

I panted softly, catching my breath while watching him. He lifted a hand to his mouth, making direct eye contact as he licked my juices off of them. I blushed furiously, smacking his arm lightly. 

He chuckled, “I’ve just made you finish and you blush like I’ve never looked your way before. You amaze me, darling.”

“I can’t help it! You act so erotic that I–“

The sound of an elevator ding cut me off. Shit. Your bra was still on the ground and your hair mess. Not to mention the you didn’t have any underwear on. 

I grabbed my bra and quickly scanned the rest of the room. Two cold fingers turned my face towards him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. “Do you trust me?”

“I mean yea but wh–“ 

He cut me off. “Wrap your arms around me and close your eyes, dear.”

I obliged, curious but nervous. “Okay but–“ 

I was cut off by a sudden breeze and a feeling a disorientation. I kept my eyes closed but held onto him tightly. 

He pet my hair lightly, “Look at me, darling. Just focus your eyes on me.”

I opened my eyes, leaning back to look at him. My legs started wobble, but in an instant his fingers pressed temple, taking the vertigo away. 

He smirked, leaning in close. “Come to my room in 20 minutes if you’d like another taste. Perhaps you’ll find I’m good with more than just my fingers.”

In an instance he was gone, in a cloud of green mist. I glanced around, recognizing the area around me. I turned around and sure enough. The bastard dropped me off at my door.

———————

Steve walked into the living room, glancing around to find it was empty. “Huh, I could’ve sworn someone was in here.” 

He spotted the tv. “Maybe someone left the tv on.” 

He quickly switched it off, walking into the kitchen to make himself some dinner, completely unaware of the utterly pornographic activities that just took place there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any notes or advice I’d really appreciate it!


	5. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update for my readers.

I am planning on doing a mini rewrite with this fic. 

On top of that I plan on creating a series for all of my Loki shenanigans, that way I can post more of my work without feeling pressured to fit an entire storyline around my ideas.

Many of the other concepts I have planned are pretty canon divergent, either picking up after Ragnarok or ignoring main MCU plot points entirely. A heavy chunk of em just take place on Asgard w/ a Prince/King Loki. 

Let me know if that is something you are interested in, and if you have ideas or tropes tou really like feel free to leave them in the comments. I cannot promise I will write yours but its up to you to try.

Thank you. :}


End file.
